


Quieter Than She Thought

by lookinginthelight



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Post Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Stand Alone, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookinginthelight/pseuds/lookinginthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose's first night with the Metacrisis Doctor is a bit different than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quieter Than She Thought

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at anything like this, so it's quite short. Here goes nothing.
> 
> * * *

  
He’s a lot quieter than she thought he’d be. His mouth is occupied, of course- and they’re probably better off, considering their proximity to Jackie’s room in their suite.

His hands are everywhere, but mostly tangled in her hair and working deftly to remove her jacket. It hasn’t taken him long to get used to his body (nor hers, for that matter). His hips rock into hers, and she can feel his desire- so _obvious_ now, so _human_. He looks up, after he’s rid them of the last of their clothes, awaiting her permission. Rose nods, her breathing already erratic.

He pushes into her- gently at first. It’s not long before Rose is moaning his name into his shoulder and leaving marks down his back. She can feel sweat forming all over his skin. It’s hotter now than before, but still not entirely human.

She looks up, and sees the Doctor’s face contorted in concentration. His eyes are closed, his chest is heaving with exertion. His lips form a word- _Rose_ , she thinks. She feels herself starting to tighten around him. Rose tries to tell him, to suggest he slow down. All she gets out is “Doct-” before she gasps in a breath.

When Rose comes, her scream is muffled by the Doctor’s lips. He follows while she is still recovering.

After awhile, they sit together, with Rose mindlessly pulling her fingers through his hair. She laughs to herself.

The Doctor looks over. “What?”

Rose smiles. “That’s the longest we’ve gone without talking!”

“Oh.” He flashes a smile, “You’ll be much louder next time.”

* * *


End file.
